


Tackling Grievous

by ameanstoanendor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameanstoanendor/pseuds/ameanstoanendor
Summary: Prompt: Have you lost your damn mind?Cody tackles Grievous yet again, and Rex comms him to give him a piece of his mind. Obi-Wan’s enjoying this far too much for his own good.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, No Romantic Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136306
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	Tackling Grievous

Cody was speaking on the bridge of the  _Negotiator_ with General Kenobi. They had just finished a mostly successful battle, the only downside being that General Grievous managed to escape.  _Again_ . Still, they were very purposefully trying  _not_ to think of that, and were instead idly discussing the climate of the planet they’d been in. 

“It’s one of the more temperate planets I’ve been on, sir, I liked it,” Cody said to Obi-Wan, who nodded in agreement.

“I did, too, Cody. It’s a shame it’s been touched by the war,” He said with a sigh.

Cody opened his mouth to respond, but his comlink started beeping rapidly.

“Ah, it’s from Rex,” Cody said, answering it at Obi-Wan’s encouraging nod.

He was not prepared for Rex to yell, “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN  _MIND_ ?” At him upon answering, though. It was loud enough that the entire bridge crew turned to look at Cody in confusion, although a glare from him sent them back to their work.

Obi-Wan smirked and lifted an eyebrow in amusement at Cody as he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, “What did I do, Rex?”

“Wooley called me and told me that you and a few other troopers had the  brilliant idea of tackling General Grievous to the ground again. Again?? What did he mean by  _again_ , Cody??” Rex answered, his hologram figure wavering as he spoke. Even through the comm, though, his displeasure was easily visible.

Obi-Wan huffed at his side and brought his hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. Cody discreetly hid his bandaged hand— he’d punched Grievous first, of course— behind his back, but Obi-Wan caught sight of the motion and turned away and coughed, obviously trying to maintain his composure.

“We had to stop him,” Cody replied with a shrug, “And it worked just as well this time as last time but at least it gave us enough time to win the battle.”

Rex rolled his eyes, “Mhm. Any injuries?”

“Uhhh, no?” Cody said. Rex didn’t look convinced at all. Obi-Wan leaned into the view of Cody’s holocamera and wore a mischievous grin.

“Oh, he’s hiding a broken hand behind his back right now,” The Jedi said, “He thought he was hiding it very well, though.”

Cody stared at him, his mouth agape in shock. Betrayed by his very own general!

“Sir! I _trusted_ you!” He exclaimed.

“Cody, not only did you tackle Grievous, but you punched him, too?” Rex asked incredulously, “What’s with you and punching droids?”

Cody glowered at him but did not deign him with a reply.

“Has Cody done such things in the past?” Obi-Wan asked, leaning into the frame again.

“Yeah, he punched droids all the time during our training on Kamino, and every few weeks I’ll get a call from one of the 212th saying he punched or kicked a droid again. It’s happened at least 10 times, but probably more,” Rex replied. Both Obi-Wan and Rex glowered at Cody at that, who looked sheepish.

“Oh, uh, we’re hitting some interference, gotta go, bye,” Cody said, quickly ending the call.

“Cody! Rex and I were talking!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, pouting. Cody shrugged and grinned at him.

Obi-Wan grinned back and pulled out his own comlink, “Not to worry, I have Rex’s code as well.”

“No!” Cody exclaimed, resisting the temptation to dive for Obi-Wan’s comm as the Jedi called Rex. 

“Rex! Our dear friend Cody was lying, I’m afraid. There was no interference,” Obi-Wan said as the blond clone answered the call. Obi-Wan moved his comm so that Rex could see Cody, and they both gave him the most disappointed looks Cody had ever seen on their faces. 

“I’m not surprised, General, he doesn’t like being called out when he does that,” Rex said, wearing a cruel grin as he glanced at Cody again. 

“Do you have any other stories about Cody, perhaps?” Obi-Wan asked, “Just so that I am aware of my commander’s actions, of course, so that I can better ensure his health. He managed to hide his injuries from me the other times he’s punched droids, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, General,” Rex said as the two turned and looked at Cody again, both grinning evilly, “I have so many stories.”

Cody groaned and buried his face in his hands as Rex said, “Do you know how Cody  _really_ got his scar?” 

Looked like Cody wasn’t going to be living any of this down anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I don’t care. I had fun writing it and that’s all that matters! Prompt was given to me by crc-commandalore-cody on tumblr!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I’m ameanstoanendor on tumblr, come talk to me!


End file.
